What if
by Veronica-the-writer340
Summary: What if Harry wasn't brave enough to face Voldemort when he found out he was a horcrux? What if the real Mad eye moody escaped from where he was being held before anyone found out that there was a fake version of him? I will be making stories called 'what if's'. Comment what my next what if will be, I promise I will do each one!
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry wasn't brave enough to face Voldemort when he found out he was a horcrux?

(Voldemort)

"The boy has not arrived yet." Lucious Malfoy quietly croaked, not wanting to anger his master. _Maybe keeping my voice down will lessen his anger_. He thought, although he greatly doubted it. Whispering or shouting an answer did not matter to Voldemort at this point, the only thing that mattered was what came out of his mouth. Voldemort turned to look at him, and Lucious turned away, fearing what he might do. But surprisingly, Voldemort was quite calm, and…silent. Not a word was formed from his snake like lips. Lucious stole a peek towards his master, wondering what he might be feeling if not angry. But when he saw him, he gasped. Voldemort had fallen to the cold floor, a hand clutching his stomach, a blank stare on his pale face.

"Master!" The Death Eaters cried in unison. Lucious offered a hand down.

"Don't just stand there, help me you fool!" Voldemort cried, still on the floor. He refused to use any of his energy on something as silly as getting himself up. After all, the boy could still show up, couldn't he?_ He will_. Voldemort assured himself. As told, Lucious hauled him up without a word.

"If you don't mind my asking, master…Wh-what happened?" One of the death eaters asked, a slight hint of quivering in his voice. Voldemort turned his wand to the direction the small voice came from.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, irritated. Suddenly, a wicked smile formed itself on his face, remembering the punishment he promised the wizard if Harry did not show up.

"Well, Harry hasn't showed up. So we will do what we promised. Shall we go?" But the death eaters all knew that Voldemort was not asking them. They followed him into the battle that would shed more blood, cause more deaths than necessary. This was definitely not part of Dumbledore's plan.  
*****But what Voldemort didn't know was that there was a cause of his sudden pain. When he fell, Harry also fell. But the difference is that Harry fell of his own actions.*****

(Harry)

Harry walked over to the crowd of people mourning the death of Fred Weasley. Ron mumbled a hello to Harry, but it was muffled by the sound of sobs.  
"Harry." Said. Hermione, hugging Harry tight.

"Hermione, Ron…I have something to tell you." Harry said, still un sure of how he would put it…

"Don't worry, we already know! We will come to battle with you. We will face Voldemort. We will be with you every step of the day." Hermione continued to embrace Harry, but Harry soon pulled away, a distant look in his eye.

"I…I don't know if I want to face Voldemort anymore." He said, un able to meet the gaze of Hermione.

"What do you mean, you don't want to face him anymore…?" She responded, her voice now rising into a shout. This was not the reaction Harry hoped for.  
"What I mean is that it is dangerous for ME, Hermione. I just don't wanna do it anymore! Right now, all I care about is my safety, Hermione. And I would be threatening my safety if I went to battle!" Suddenly, understanding washed over Hermione like a waterfall.

"I-I understand. Don't worry, we will get through it. We have strong forces." She uttered. How could we be so selfish? Harry shouldn't be risking his own life for us.

"But will they be strong enough?" Harry pondered.

"I'm sure…" Ron mumbled as he emerged from his dead brother.

"No. It's no use. Look, the reason I was supposed to face Voldemort in the final battle is…" But Harry could not find the voice to continue. Ron and Hermione's eyes were locked on him, so he forced himself to continue.

"I am a horcrux. Part of Voldemort is in me." Ron looked at him, speechless. But Hermione's gaze is distant. They knew Harry did not wish to face Voldemort, but if he didn't, who would?

"I'm sure if all of us fight together, we can defeat Voldemort. Can't we?" Ron insisted, although he sounded as if he was mainly trying to convince himself.

"Well, I suppose it could work…I shall round more wizards who wish to fight. Ron, you go hide Harry and we can meet back in the corridor." Hermione sighed. What else can we possibly do?

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron turned to him, but Harry had tuned out, lost in his thoughts.

"If I'm one of the Horcruxes…that means I must die." He said, his voice barley a whisper. Realization dawned upon Ron and Hermione.

"We have to kill you to kill Voldemort…?" Ron gasped, un able to take it in understanding. But Hermione stayed her ground, although tears forced themselves out. She knew it all along. Harry nodded. Dropping everything else, they Ron and Hermione proceeded to kill their best friend.

I do not wish to describe the rest much more, as killing your best friend could possibly be the worst crime someone could commit. But it went a little bit like this:

"Harry, you don't have to do this!"

"No. I must. It is what Dumbledore wanted." Taking out the quiditch ball, he threw it far away.

"Never found out what the damn thing was for anyways."

As you can imagine, Hermione and Ron both felt terrible. Both crying. Both with a sense of someone missing. When Ginny found out, she could not handle it. She dropped to the floor, sputtering something about the boy who lived. In fact, all the remaining Weasley's could not take it. Harry was almost like a son to them.

When Harry died, he saw Dumbledore. He saw him, and gave him a great hug. Dumbledore hugged back, but he was not as pleased to see Harry as Harry was to see him. After Harry explained what had happened, Dumbledore was mistified.

"Since you were a Horcrux, didn't you figure that Voldemort himself would have to kill you?" He inquired. Harry's eyes opened wide. He never thought of that.

"It sure would have saved much blood from being spilled."

Soon after, many others died, and joined Harry in the afterlife. By 'many others' I mean everyone who refused to turn into a death eater. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevel, Luna and so many others. By this point, Harry had reunited with his mother and father and Serious Black. I would love to say they all lived happily ever after, but who could live happily dead, knowing there was a way to keep yourself and so many others alive?

This is my first what if, and I just made up the idea for the first one to get the story started. In the comments you can leave any what if idea for Harry Potter and I promise I will have it to you within a week. I am doing all of them so remember to comment your what if idea! :D


	2. What if Serious betrayed Lily and James?

For: MissMalfoy999

"Sir, we don't have much time." Serious whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

"I think I know how much time I have, Serious." Voldemort growled, tightening his grip on his wand. Although he would never admit it, he was a bit scared himself. Surely Dumbledore will show up. He dreaded, but I will leave before he can show up. And, together they set of towards Godric Hollow, hoping to, as much as Voldemort hated to admit, together kill the entire Potter family.

Serious was quite nervous entering the potter household, for he knew that it was a major mistake. After all, Lily and James had been his faithful friends for a very long time, especially James. Or was it? No. Being a Death Eater is my true calling. He thought, although he barley believed it himself. The only thing motivating him to go on was Voldemort, who would surely kill him if he found out his true feelings.

They approached the door of the small cottage, and Serious began to feel strong feelings of regret in the pit of his stomach.  
"Maybe you can go al-" Serious began, fiddling with his fingers. Voldemort turned at him angrily.

"What do you mean? You swore your loyalty to me!" He shrieked loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood. Serious nervously looked away, then ran to the door and knocked it down.

"Serious! Clever entrance!" Lily Potter laughed, not the least bit disturbed by his strange entrance. Holding Harry against her chest, she fixed the door with a flick of her wand.

Serious was panting heard and sweating hard. What am I doing? He wondered to himself, but continued on.

"I am here to kill the boy. Give him up and you may be spared." He said just as James descended down the staircase.

"What's going on?" James demanded, wand pointed. He put it down slightly when he saw who it was.

"Serious?" He whispered in dis belief.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort had now entered the house and was ready to fight. Lily screamed as James fell to the floor and tumbled down the stairs, his wand falling.

"JAMES!" She screeched, and she ran to him, holding his face with one hand, Harry in the other.

"What have you done?" She whimpered, mostly at her friend, no former friend, Serious. Serious wanted so badly to get down and comfort her, to tell her it would be alright. But there were a couple of flaws to that plan. First of all, Lily would never let him comfort her, for she loathed him now. A loathe so long that he could never be forgiven. Secondly, everything would most certainly not be alright, for the love of her life had just died. So instead, Serious locked eyes with her and pleaded her to leave. And she did.

She ran upstairs and put Harry in his crib, and whispered in his baby ears.

"Listen. I know you may not be able to understand me, you may not even remember what I say. But whatever you do, never trust Serious Black ever again. Your father and I trusted him with all our hearts, and he betrayed us. He is a monster." She spoke soothingly to him, calming him.

Serious came up just in time to hear this, and his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Lily Potter." Voldemort called out to her. She lifted her tear streaked face, and begged for mercy. But Voldemort was anything but a creature of mercy.

"Avada Kedavra!" He roared, and she too fell to the floor. Un breathing and un moving. She was one of many to fall into the cold clutches of death due to Lord Voldemort. He laughed maniacally without a care in the world.

"Now for the boy." He hissed, walking towards the crib, where a crying Harry Potter lay. Just as he was about to recite the death spell once more, someone burst through the window. Well, two someone's.

"Dumbledore…" Voldemort croaked. Dumbledore was the only person he would ever fear.

"Hello, Tom. Hargrid, why don't you take the boy on your motorcycle, and I shall deal with…this." He said calmly.

"How did you find me?" Voldemort wondered out loud, no longer paying attention to Harry.

"Our dear friend Serious Black sent us an owl telling us." Dumbledore responded.

"Black…" Voldemort angrily turned to Serious, and was about to attack him, when Dumbledore attacked him first. Voldemort smiled. He always liked a little battle.

"Serious, why don't you leave? I believe Tom here would like a little battle." And Serious obeyed, turning into a dog as he jumped out the window.

"I'll be back for you, Black! And don't call me Tom…" Was the last thing Serious Black heard from Voldemort for years to come.

Afterwards:

Serious knew that he had made a huge mistake, and knew that the boy would never forgive him, so he set off on a life of misery, being a dog for the day and turning back into a human by night. Soon afterwards, Dementors caught up with him, and he was sent to Azcaban. He heard little news of Harry Potter, and he considered breaking out to meet him. So instead, he stayed in Azcaban until the day he died, convinced that he desserved to go to hell.

Remember, I will do each one, so leave a what if idea in the comments :)


	3. What if Sirius didn't die?

What if Sirius didn't die in the department of mysteries? For daisycupcake811

I watched him fall through the veil, un moving.

"Sirius!" I shouted, running towards where his body had once been. I hear Bellatrix chuckle in the background, and I almost killed her right there. But I knew that was not important right now. All that was important was making sure Sirius was ok.

"Sirius! Can you hear me?" I shout, although I am almost sure I will not hear a response. To my surprise, I hear faint coughing, and I feel like dancing with joy.

"You're okay!" I felt like shouting, but I limited myself to a mere whisper. He chuckled in return.

"I wouldn't ever leave you so alone, Harry." He asserted me, and I felt comforted, although I was still spooked from my previous fear that he might be…might be dead. How would life be if Serius died? I didn't even want to think about it.

"Help me up, Harry." He croaks, wincing in pain as he takes my hand. Without a moment's hesitation, I give him a great hug, almost knocking him over.  
"I thought you were gone. How did you survive?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"Some things are better left un told, especially in the department of mysteries." Was all he answered. I so strongly wanted to pester him for more, but I thought better of it. Even if I did ask him again, he would not have enough time to answer, for right at that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange came running towards us and aimed a spell at us. A spell I could not catch, but was almost sure that it was the killing cure. I was not surprised.

"How the hell are you still alive?" She demanded, sending another color-filled spell at us. Sirius deflected it without showing a sweat.

"I asked you a question!" She continued, fear beginning to appear in her sweat-streaked face. Sirius smiled, and was quiet for a bit longer before answering.

"Some things are better left un solved." He grinned as Bellatrix frowned even more.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shrieked before she could address another complaint. And this time, it was a perfect shot. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell to the cold floor at an awkward position. Her heart stopped, her breathing stopped. I shuddered at the thought of Sirius ending up like that. _What would happen then?_

Afterwards:  
Harry discontinued to live with the Dursley's and now lived with Sirius and his grumpy house elf.

***Remember to leave your what if idea in the comments. :)***  
***Sorry for any spelling mistakes, leaving the correct spelling actually helps me alot! :D***


	4. Chapter 4

What if the Potters openly admitted that wormtail was their secret keeper? For Kirkalano

"You must beware Voldemort, James and Lily. He is becoming stronger and he is going to come after the boy the moment he finds out that he is born." Dumbledore said as soothingly as possible...if it was possible to be soothing while telling a couple that a ruthless murderer would come after their only son. Lily stroked her belly, holding a child that would be due any minute.

"I trust you have found a trust worthy secret keeper?" Dumbledore continued, although he already knew that the baby's god father, Sirius black was their secret keeper. He just didn't want to stop the conversation and let them think about the person who wanted to kill their son.

"Yes, we have. But there have been rumours going around that he is a Death Eater...although we trust him, we are beginning to have doubts." James claimed, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Because in reality, he had much fear for his son. _What will happen if he doesn't have us?_ He thought. Although he would never say it to Lily, he did not wish for Harry to live with the Dursley's, even if they were his only remaining family. _At least he will still have Sirius_. This consoled him a little bit. Sirius had always been a good friend, and he would make a great God father.

"I would feel much more comfortable if in the situation that ... That we got killed and Harry survived, you could take him to his God father, Sirius Black." James stated, and as he did, a horrible thought struck him. What if Harry doesn't survive? No. He couldn't let that happen.

"But if you and Lily did...die, would that not mean that your secret keeper had betrayed you?" Dumbledore inquired. He did not wish to leave a child with someone who would potentially en up in Azkaban.

"Yes...which is why it might be a better idea to leave him with Sirius than with a family of muggles. I think it would be safer." James said, who was also beginning to get confused. Dumbledore fiddled with his wand and took a deep breath before saying his next question.

"Is Sirius Black not your secret keeper?" Lily and James looked at each other, shocked.

"No. Wormtail is!" Lily said. It was the first time she spoke in the entire conversation. Why would he think it was Sirius?

"Oh! Okay, well that changes everything. Yes, I have also heard that Wormtail is a death eater. We must protect you and the boy." Dumbledore said, now much more confident. He could definitely protect the Potters now that he knew Wormtail was their secret keeper.

Afterwards:

Since Dumbledore knew that Wormtail was the Potter's secret keeper, he was able to find him and send him to Azkaban. James and Lily didn't die, and they continued to live with Sirius Black. Eventually, Wormtail escaped from Azkaban as a rat, and became Ron's pet. But he stayed that way. (As a rat)

Remember put your what if ideas in the comments, and I will do each one! :)


	5. What if Hermione faced the troll herself

What if Hermione defeated the mountain troll on her own? For Kirkanalo

I heard it come, grunting and moaning. Wiping my face, I tell it to go away, thinking it was some boy coming to tease me. I was very wrong. It comes closer, each foot step getting louder and louder, the grunting and moaning closer and closer.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I shout between sobs. Who is that? I wonder, and peek around the corner to see.

"M-mountain troll!" I screech, running towards the door. I shake the door knob wildly, screaming louder and louder.

"HELP!" I scream, pounding on the door, hoping someone, anyone would hear me. It aims a heavy blow at me with its club, and it narrowly misses me. I run away, my eyes darting around for my wand. I see it by the sink, and I try to get its attention away from it. Knowing that I was useless without my wand, I take a risk and run towards it. The mountain troll swings its club once more, and I duck. Another narrow miss.

I jump for my wand and aim it towards the mountain troll as soon as it is in my grip.

''Wingardium Leviosa!' I shout, and it immediately floats upwards. It fights to touch the floor, but it does not succeed. I see it has dropped its club, and I see my chance. I grab it, feeling that it is heavier than I thought. I gather my strength, lift it behind my shoulders and swing it as hard as I can, hitting the troll square in the head. I stand back for a second, admiring my work. Then my senses come back, and I go to the door, only to remember the door was locked.  
"Somebody let me out!" I yell hard and loud. I only have to say it once before I hear footsteps outside the door. Soon enough, I hear the click of the door un-locking itself, and Ron and Harry are face to face with me. Before they have a chance to say something, I start to yell at them.  
"Why didn't you warn me that you would let a mountain troll in the bathroom?" I shout loud enough to wake everyone in the building ,but I don't care. They are speechless.  
"I could have did!" I shout, this time, lowering my voice slightly. Again, they say nothing.  
"You wanted me to die, didn't you?" I whisper, feeling my face turn hot. They look at me, shaking their heads wildly.  
"No! We only forgot you were there, and we were on our way to help you!" It was Harry who spoke. Ron was still speechless.  
"Really/' I ask, although I doubt it.  
"Really." Harry repeats. My shoulders relax and I take a deep breath. All of my anger drains away as I realize I have found potential friends.

***Remember to leave your what if idea in the reviews, I promise I will do each one!***


	6. What if Peter didn't escape in PoA?

**What if Peter didn't escape in PoA? (Prisoner of Azkaban) For zebragirl5**

I held him tight in my hand, not caring if I hurt him. Panting hard, I risk taking a quick behind me, making sure Hermione and Ron were following. My feet hit the ground harder with each step, but I forced myself to go faster. I was way farther than Hermione, for she was behind with Ron, who had hurt this leg.

"Harry. Please. Slowdown." Hermione said between gasps of breath, slowing down more and more. I forced myself to stop, although I heard the growling and tumbling of what was the bloody battle of Professor Lupin and Sirius Black in wolf & dog form. Sirius was trying his best to hold off Lupin, but a dog was no match for a werewolf. _We have to help Sirius. _Was the only thing Harry could think about now, but forced himself to think that Sirius would be fine, even though he greatly doubted it, for last time he got distracted with the werewolf, Wormtail had almost gotten away.

"I'm not going to let Sirius go to Azkaban again because of you. Believe me, you will pay for every second that Sirius Black suffered in Azkaban." Harry whispered to the rat, well aware that it could not respond. He helped Hermione carry the limping Ron, speeding as much as possible.

Just as they were about to enter the safety of the castle, someone grabbed Harry by the shirt collar.

"Where is he?" The voice demanded, and Harry turned around to see none other than Professor Snape snarling down at him.

"Sirius is innocent, I sware." Was the first thing that blurted out of Harry's mouth.

"If Sirius is innocent, than who is responsible of the death of Lily?" Snape asked rhetorically, because he had not a doubt in his mind that the culprit was Sirius Black.

"What's going on?" This time, the source of the voice was Dumbledore, a wondering sparkle in his eyes.

"Sirius is innocent." Hermione said before Snape could put any ideas into Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore looked at the three, urging them to continue.

"We have the real culprit here." Harry said, holding out the Rat. Harry explained how Wormtail was the rat and he was the secret keeper of the Potters.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore questioned them, and they all nodded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Harry stated, holding out the rat once more. After a moment's hesitation, the Rat turned into Peter Pettigrew. At first, he denied everything, but then finally gave in. _We have finally found the real culprit of my parent's murder!_

Afterwards:

The ministry of magic, after much investigation, sentenced Wormtail a lifetime in Azkaban.

Because Wormtail was in Azkaban, he was not there to help Voldemort get Harry when he did the final challenge in the goblet of fire.

***Special thanks to zebragirl5 and kirkanalo for leaving me so many what if ideas. :D Remember to leave your what if idea in the reviews, and I promise I will do each one eventually (I'm a little behind but I will do each one) :D***


	7. What if Dursleys treated Harry like son?

What if the Dursley's treated harry like a son? For zebragirl5

They opened the door at the sound of crying, startled at the thought of who it might be at this late hour.

"Who's there?" Vernon Dursley asked with a quivering voice, the door opened a crack. He looked left and right, and he did not see anyone or anything, yet he still heard the mysterious crying coming from a mysterious source. Mr. Dursley gasped as he looked down and saw a…baby? Who would leave a baby here with us, and why? He wondered to himself. He sensed that this baby would bring trouble, yet he felt some sort of strange affection towards it. Petunia Dursley picked the baby up and cradled it against her cheek, trying to soothe it. As she did so, a piece of paper slowly descended down to the ground. Petunia caught it in mid-air, reading it aloud.

"We ask that you care for Harry Potter as his parents have died." She read, slowing down towards the end. Her mouth fell open and the note fell to the ground.

"Lily is dead." She mouthed, and she nearly fell to the ground in shock. Luckily, she remembered that she had the baby in her arms, and she forced herself to keep steady. Speechless, Vernon takes Harry from the arms of his wife, pity in his large eyes. He cast her a last pitying glance, wishing he could do more, before he descended up the staircase.  
"Come, Harry. Any son of the Potters is welcome in my house. We will find you a nice place to sleep." He whispered to the baby, who had finally calmed down.

Downstairs, Petunia was on her knees, her hands held to her sticky face. She sobbed loudly, but she didn't care.

"I promise we will take care of your boy, Lily. I promise."

***11 years later***

"Today's your first day at Hogwarts, Harry!" Vernon Dursley called up to him, hauling his trunk to the doorway. Minutes later, Harry appeared downstairs, fed and dressed. Ready for Hogwarts, although he was quite nervous, and it showed. No words were said as they headed to kings cross station, 9 and 3/4 platform where Harry and the Dursley's got out, dumbfounded.

"Wh-where is it?" Harry stuttered, scared that he would miss the Hogwarts express.

"I don't know, but we will find out." Vernon Dursley said determinedly, and began to ask around. Looking around shyly, he searched for someone who looked like they might be a wizard. He saw someone running at a wall, and he watched, determined not to laugh when they hit the wall. Surprisingly, the red head child went right through, and Harry could not help but gawk and stare.

"Do you want to know how to get to the Hogwarts express?" A kind female voice asked him, and he mumbled a yes. Just at that moment, the Dursley's returned.

"Harry, everyone we asked looked at us as if we were crazy. Are you sure…" He said but then trailed off when he saw the red head woman standing there. He introduced himself as proudly Harry's uncle, and explained that he was not a wizard and therefore did not understand how to get Harry aboard the train. The woman introduced herself as Molly Weasley, and explained that you had to run though the wall to board the train.

Harry bid the Dursley's a final good bye before he ran a the wall, his trolley with him. He was sad to be leaving yet happy to learn about magic. I will be doing what my parents did.

Afterwards: Because Harry actually liked living with the Dursley's, some events did not happen such as:  
In the second book, where Ron and his siblings rescue him from home.

In the third book he never turned his aunt into that balloon thing, because the Dursley's refused to let her bully their Nephew, so Harry did not hate her.

And many more. Dudley Dursley was actually his friend.

Remember to leave your what if idea in the reviews, I promise I will do each one :D


	8. Chapter 8

what if the ministry of magic's sentence on Harry after the Dementor attack was harsher? For Kirkanalo

"I hear by banish you for using magic…for life." He spoke loudly and powerfully, and although it was only two simple words, those to simple words changed everything.

"For life?" Harry questioned, outraged.

"Do you have something to say about that, Mister Potter?" He looked down on Harry harshly.

"Well, life is a bit long of time, don't you think?" This time, it was Dumbledore who spoke. His tone was calm, yet there was some sort of un spoken authority in his voice.

"Well, if you have an alternate punishment than I would love to hear it…" The judge said to Dumbledore. Although he would never admit it, he quite respected the opinion of Albus Dumbledore.

"Perhaps one year?" Dumbledore inquired, hope in his voice. The judge looked skeptical.

"One year, huh…?" The judge murmured to himself, scratching his chin. Suddenly, a smile formed itself on his mouth.

"Yes! One year!" He shouted, and Harry gasped, not believing his luck. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Don't get to excited! What I meant was…Harry Potter, you are sentenced to one year in Azkaban." He roared, and Harry gasped. Azkaban?! He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore tried to reason with him, but the damage had been done. He was going to Azkaban, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Afterwards: Harry spent his year haunted by visions of Voldemort and nightmares of Dementors, only to wake up to them surrounding him. One time he tried to escape, but before he could, the Dementors preformed a kiss on him, and that was the end of him. Then since Harry wasn't there to battle him, Voldemort took over the world with his army of Death Eaters. Ron, Ginny Hermione and the others didn't find out he went to Azkaban until the day he lost his soul. It was supposed to be a secret only to be revealed when Harry was released, but obviously that never happened.

***Remember to leave your what if ideas in the reviews, I promise I will do each one, even if it takes a while. I am a little behind and I have other things to do, so sorry if they are a bit short. Thanks for reading :D***


	9. What if Sirius raised Harry?

What if Sirius raised Harry? For zebragirl5

I opened the door a crack and looked around before opening it completely. I could not risk anyone finding out where I lived, or it would be the end of me. The death of the Potters had happened merley a year ago, and already people were starting to think that I should go to Azkaban, even though I had not betrayed the Potter's, and never would. _How could I have betrayed them if they were my FRIENDS? _I thought to myself, feelings of hatred exploding from me towards all the people who thought I was the one responsible for the death of the Potter's.

The night sky was dark and sparkling, the night air thick. And as I took a small step outside, I was almost absorbed into nature's beauty, forgetting everything. Almost. I felt a small breeze on my neck. It was cold, but not too cold. The moon was a quarter moon tonight, and I looked up to it, wondering who else was looking at it. I took a seat, admiring everything. Many times, people took for granted the simple pleasures of life, but me? No. Taking care of Harry and hiding from those who hated me forced me to stay home bound. Taking a deep breath in, I heard the crying of a baby behind me, and I remembered everything. James's death. Lily's death. Harry surviving. Harry ending up on my doorstep. Accepting the fact that I would have to go in hiding because people thought that I was the one that betrayed the Potters.

I stayed outside for only a moment more, trying to go back to my happy place again. But now, I couldn't, so I simply headed back inside, heaving a sigh. Although I loved the fact that Lily and James trust me more than the Dursley's to take care of their son, I also sometimes partially wished they didn't, for it seemed that they had added a great load onto my plate when I was already full of problems.

I took the crying boy into my arms, cradling him and rocking him, hoping he would stop crying soon. I had never imagined myself as being a parent, and although I would never admit it, I quite liked it.

Afterwards: When Harry went to Hogwarts, he was both bullied and pitied; word soon got around that he was living with his Godparent, Sirius Black. He was bullied because people thought he was a murderer and deserved to go to Azkaban, and also because most of them lived with their parents, so it was quite odd for them to think that he was not living with his parent but his GODPARENT. Others pitied him because he did not live with his parents, and because they thought Sirius deserved to go to Azkaban. :P But Ron and Hermione were his friends, and never once judged him. Sirius didn't die in the battle in the department of mysteries, because he had more of a motivation to live knowing that he was the closest thing to a parent that Harry had. (I know that's how he felt in the real series, but this time those feelings were stronger because he raised Harry)

Remember to leave your what if ideas in the reviews, and I promise I will do each one, even if it takes me a long time to publish them. :D

If you're wondering how Sirius got for and other necessities to live, Proffesor Lupin brought them to him.


	10. What if Harry was a girl?

**What if Harry was a girl? For zebragirl5**

"What? Harry is a GIRL?" An astonished Vernon Dursley shouted at the top of his lungs, almost tearing the paper in frustration. He stared at the female baby in horror as Petunia Dursley came rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran at Vernon.

"What…are…you talking about?" Petunia said between breaths, leaning on Vernon for support. _How can Harry be a girl? _Petunia thought. _The answer is simple. He is not. _But Vernon looked very convinced, and was almost shaking in anticipation.

"Look here at his birth papers." He handed her the papers with a trembling hand. Petunia read them slowly, realizing he was right. And the papers fell to the floor.

"_Bwahahahahahaha!" _She laughed, her face turning bright pink, then red, until she could barely breathe. Vernon looked astonished.

"Wh-why are you laughing? This is serious!" He demanded, shoving the papers in her face, but she simply pushed them away.

"HOW IS THIS SERIOUS? THIS IS HILARIOUS!" She attempted to say, but most of it was overrun with laughter. And Vernon stared at her for a moment, then looked at the boy they once called Harry. And first, he giggled. Then chuckled. Then, one little laugh. Soon enough, he was also dying with laughter.

"Harry…what a wonderful girl name!"

"We should call her Herrina!"

"HAHAAHAHA!" And they continued like that for serveral hours, forgetting that a crying baby was not so far away. After their long lasting fit, it was decided that Harry would retain the name Harry as a reminder how stupid his birth parents were.

Afterwards:

Harry was bullied so much because of her parent's death and because of her name. Her only friends were Ron, Hermione and somewhat Ginny.

Remember to leave your what if idea in the reviews and I promise I will do each one!

Dear zebragirl 5, I didn't get what you meant by

Harry went to (one for each other house)?

Harry went to beauxbatons

So could you clarify that?


	11. What if Harry&Hermione loved each other?

What if Harry and Hermione had feelings for each other? For puppygirl2012

"I-I can't believe Ron left…" Harry trailed off, stunned.

"Do you think he went to Hogwarts to be with Ginny? Or did he go back home?" Harry croaked, not sure what he was whispering for. But Hermione kept staring at the spot where Ron once stood, a blank look on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry said, getting closer to her. It didn't even appear as if she was breathing. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She took a deep breath in, and all of a sudden her arms were tightly woven around him, and it seemed as if she never wished to let go. After a few seconds of confusion, he put his arms around her waist, and they stood there together, taking each other in.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" He whispered back in her ear, stroking her hair.

"I-I love you." She finally stated, relieved to have her true feelings let out. Harry was shocked, yet also relieved.

"I thought you loved Ron?" He said, holding her even closer. She pulled away slightly so that she and Harry were nose to nose.

"But I love you more." She whispered, hesitating for only a second more before putting her mouth against Harry's, forgetting everything. At that moment, the only thing she knew was Harry.

"I love you too." Harry confessed when they finally pulled away.

"But what about Ron? Won't he be hurt?" Harry questioned her, and her face fell.

"Ron…What will I tell him?" She sighed, then looked back at Harry and smiled.

"If he wanted me then why did he leave? From now on, it will be us. Harry and Hermione." She said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled back, taking her hand. They sat down together, and Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly, she jerked her hand away and lifted her head up.

"Ginny…" She murmured. She loved Harry, but she loved Ginny's friendship more, and it was no secret she had a huge crush on Harry.

"I'm sure she'll understand…" He responded, but as he did, he began to doubt it himself. Hermione moved herself away, knowing what she must do, although it poked a hole in her heart.

"If being with you means both of us losing Ginny, then I think we can't be together." She whimpered, trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do.

"Hermione…" Harry began, but she was already walking away. It was clear she was holding off tears.

Afterwards:

They went on as if nothing ever happened, although it broke both of their hearts.

Ron and Hermione ended up together, although Hermione always secretly had feelings for Harry, and it broke her heart when he had a family with Ginny, because once upon a time, Hermione pictured her having a family with Harry, and being happy with Harry.

Harry felt the same way about Ron and Hermione

Ginny and Ron never found out what had happened between the two.

Remember to leave your what if idea in the reviews, and I promise I will do each one. :D


	12. What if Dudley was a muggleborn?

what if Dudley was a muggleborn like his aunt lily? For Arimismommy

"What's this?" Petunia asked Harry, waving the two Hogwarts letters in his face. Harry looked at them, speechless.

"I…" He began, not knowing what to say. He knew about one of the letters, but the other one? How could it be?

"WHAT'S THIS?" She demanded again, this time more insistent. Harry just stared at then, not knowing how to respond. Hissing in frustration, she smacked him in the face.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She shouted, griping the letters. Just at that moment, Vernon came rushing down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, meeting Harry with an evil glare.

"Harry got a letter from Hogwarts…and so did Dudley." She hissed, handing him the papers. He took them from her and began to read them, and as he did, his small eyes widened larger than they ever had, and he turned to Harry.

"YOU'VE DONE THIS, HAVEN'T YOU?" He yelled, and poor Harry was so shaken he could barely speak. Vernon smacked him. Then again. And again. And they were not just small smacks no, they were heavy blows, that landed him square on the head.

"How could you have possessed our poor little Dudley and turn him into a…into a…" Petunia howled in agony and hatred. Why did we have to keep this stupid boy? She wondered to herself over and over again.

"Wizard." Vernon angrily finished for her.

"I swear I didn't do anything…" Harry pleaded, although he knew the Dorsey's wouldn't believe a word of it. Vernon met Harry with his snake like eyes, and pulled him real close.

"You listen here, boy. If Dudley finds out about any of this, then I'm blaming you. And you are going to be in trouble faster than you can say abra cadabra. Understand?" He hissed at him quietly, and before he could respond, he pushed him away. Vernon put his hand to his fat head, refusing to continue looking at the disappointment he called Harry. Before Petunia could say anything, he held up his beefy hand to her, and slowly walked away. Petunia called out to him, but he ignored her. She angrily turned to face Harry.

"I hope you're happy!" She growled, and Harry hid his face expecting a slap, but it never came.

"I heard my name!" Dudley called out, although he did not pressure on it, for he was watching his favorite TV show with some of his favorite snacks. Harry heaved a sigh and continued to wonder how he was going to get to Hogwarts, when he heard someone burst through. I would like to say that they burst through the door, but no. They burst through the wall, causing a cloud of dust to form everywhere.

"What was that?" Vernon shouted from up the stairs, but it was obvious that he expected Petunia to handle it. She wiped her hands on her apron and rushed to the living room, where Harry was on his feet and Dudley was shielding himself with his thick hands, shaking. Petunia looked at the hole in the wall and gasped.

"Who are you?" Petunia demanded, holding her hand to her chest, trying her best to keep herself steady.

"Hello me name would be Hagrid." The tall figure said, still hidden by the clouds of dust.

"What are you doing in my house? VERNON!"  
"It's alright, miss. I am here for Dudley and Harry." The man named Hagrid affirmed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Dudley asked, exasperated and in fear.

"I'm 'ere to take you to take you to shop for yer school supplies. How are yer goin' to attend if yeh don't have supplies?" Hagrid said, then laughed at his own joke. He was the only one laughing.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Petunia cried, hitting him with her apron.

"Why does he want me?" Dudley murmured to his mother, hoping she had an answer that satisfied him.

"He-" She started, but Hagrid interupted her.

"Because you're a wizard jest like 'Arry!" Hagrid bellowed, astonished that he did not know this.

"How dare you feed him such lies?" Petunia demanded him, drawing Dudley near her.

"It's the truth!" Hagrid asserted Dudley. Dudley was scared. Why was this man arguing with his mother, and disagreeing with what she said? But he somehow felt drawn to the fact that he could be better at another thing than Harry was, that he could do magic and be with magic people…  
"Mummy, I want to go with the strange man." Dudley affirmed, pulling himself away from her and walking to the strange man, still keeping his distance. Hagrid was not the least bit offended by Dudley calling him strange, and beconed Harry over, who came without waiting another second. Petunia looked astonished.

"Vernon…" She quivered, not nearly loud enough for him to hear. Dudley looked pleased, Harry relieved, Hagrid…well he wore the same expression he always wore. And so the two cousins walked out of the house with the strange man, not knowing that the next time they walked in, they would be completely changed. _Today, I start my life as a wizard._

Afterwards:

Harry and Dudley did not become any closer than they originally were, although Dudley grew more respect towards Harry.

Dudley was not part of any of Harry's adventures. He became part of Malfoy's 'crew'.

He secretly convinced Malfoy to be nicer to Harry in the slightest.

At home, Dudley was allowed to do wizard stuff (send owl letters, do wizard homework etc) And always secretly took Harry's thing to him.

So I guess they did get a little tiny bit closer.


End file.
